eternal oath
by berryargento
Summary: Nishikino Maki is now struggling because her father, who always worried about her well-being, appointed a bodyguard for her. Well, it's not a bad thing, though.—bodyguard!AU
1. The Bodyguard and The Mistress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live!

 **a/n. ** Since there's some fics that is finished, I decided to upload this here too from tumblr. Okay so, this story will be updated weekly, so just wait every Tuesday for an update!

Thanks for the one who prompted and doing the beta for this story, **chyroation**! Don't worry, I'll keep doing my best with this story xD

Okay, let's get started, hope you enjoy this!

* * *

 **e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 01:** _The Bodyguard, and The Mistress_ ]

* * *

"But Papa, isn't that going a little too far–"

"Mama, please, it's for our daughter's sake." Nishikino Ekoda tilted his glasses, smiling wryly as his gaze landed elsewhere besides his wife's eyes. "Everything will be fine," he clenched his fists tightly to the point where it looked white. "I'll make sure there won't be a repeat of this." He motions to the object— rather person— that merited his undivided attention.

Beyond the huge glass of the Intensive Care Unit room laid a small, young girl with fiery red hair, hooked up to several sophisticated machines. Her face was peaceful, much like a small porcelain doll, a stark comparison to the chaos that occurred not that long ago.

Nishikino Ekoda's expression went rigid and his wife knew that the decision was absolute.

* * *

"Mama, cut it out already, I'm 19! You don't need to worry about me!"

Is her usual response as she exits her house to walk to the train station. Her mother never fails to advise her to take the car (with the driver, of course) countless of times but her suggestion always falls on deaf ears thanks to her daughter's stubbornness.

Years passed, while the said girl, Nishikino Maki, is living a quiet, normal life. The life of being the up-and-coming heiress to the powerful Pharmacy company, the Nishikino co., that she will inevitably inherit it along with its countless problems and dangers.

—Which she doesn't give a single care for.

"Come back early today, okay? Papa wants you to meet someone."

Her expression sours, thinking over the possibility of that person being a suitor or a wannabee-groom that is sent to _charm_ her into accepting their marriage proposal; the term charming would never be used to describe their attempts however, begging would be a more fitting word. She rolls her eyes, tuning out the rest of her mother's words to leave.

She is going to have an observation today with her group, for a paper admission task next week. (She hopes the observation won't take long; the area is two stations away from her home.) She usually never comes home early, rather opting to pay a quick visit to a certain book cafe or spend time in an empty coffee shop to finish her homework. Her Papa is rarely at home, so chances are she probably won't get scolded if she makes a small detour somewhere else, but her Mama _will_ constantly contact her to know her whereabouts and what she's doing.

She mentally scowls.

Well, what protective parents they are, aren't they?

But that's to be expected, though, considering the emergency seven years ago—

Someone suddenly rushes her way, forcefully bumping her shoulder and grabbing her bag.

"—Hey, wait!"

She broke off her dazed stupor, running after the thief before he is able to escape from her sight. She yells for the snatcher to stop but to no avail. Her steps, however, are halted when a woman runs past her, jumps forward and hits the criminal's pressure point located on his neck, immobilizing him in seconds. His face kisses the stone gravel road with a loud thud and the woman holds both of his hands behind his back.

"What a shameful act," she announces. "Stealing a bag from an innocent woman is a very serious crime."

The young woman takes back the bag from the burglar's hands. She turns her to face Maki and, for a second, the serene gaze of amber meets her own astonished lavender.

Something feels different, the warm smile fully capturing her attention before she realizes that she has yet recover her stolen item.

"Is this yours?" she confirms, handing the bag back to the red head with a kind smile.

"Y-yes, umm, thank—"

Loud cheering and applause suddenly erupts from the passerbys, startling them both. Maki looks at the crowd in awe before her eyes settle back to her savior. She can faintly see a tint of crimson in the latter's cheeks, the "hero's" attention fully on the apparently, very interesting ground.

"U-Umi-chan! You ran too fast!" An orange-haired young woman bumps into the two, breaking the awkward silence. "That was so cool, though!"

"S-stop that, Honoka." the blue-haired woman's face is as bright as a tomato now.

Maki interrupts, bowing to the woman. "Thank you very much for your help!"

"N-no! It-It was nothing, really." the woman denies, hands up in protest.

"Then if you excuse me..."

* * *

"Really, that was awesome! As expected from the heir of the Sonoda dojo!"

"Honoka, will you please cut it out already!"

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan … good grief you guys ran too fast."

A grey-haired woman joins the two, the crowd having dispersed and the unconscious perpetrator now in police custody. Sonoda Umi sighs as Honoka praises her nonstop and somehow successfully drags Kotori into it as well as they walk back to the shop they were in moments ago.

Before start of the whole debacle, Kotori was in the middle of handing Umi her order, new clothes her friend asked her to tailor for a special occasion. However, the atmosphere changed when Honoka suddenly witnessed the crime unfold right outside the shop's doors— someone stole that woman's bag! Out of the blue, Umi was already out, chasing after the snatcher in record time while the two remaining ladies attempt to run after their blue haired friend, albeit slower.

"Why don't you try on the clothes first, Umi-chan?" Kotori offers. "It'll be good if you wore it to today's meeting with your father's colleague."

"Umi-chan will work at a faraway place and forget us," Honoka whimpers, imitating a dramatic sob. "This is our final time together so let's make it last." More dramatic crying.

"Honoka, please," Umi resists her overwhelming urge to chop the orange-haired girl, rather hard in fact. "It's more like… a _mission_ than a regular job."

"Mission? Come to think of it you haven't told us what you're even doing!" the tailor put her middle finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Well, uh..."

* * *

"… And so, I hired a bodyguard for you."

Maki chokes on her own tea after hearing the bombshell of a news. A bodyguard?!

"Papa? Come again?" her brows crinkle.

"Maki, please, it's for your own good." the head of the Nishikino family shot a stern look. "It's important for us to not have a repeat of that _incident._ "

"Papa, it has been seven years now," Maki subconsciously does her signature hair twirl. "I-It's not like I'm that fragile—"

Nishikino Ekoda gives her another blank look and Maki straightens up. "Look, I'm doing this to ensure your safety. Your mother and I worry a lot about our little girl," the girl averts her gaze from her father to the plush rug, face beet red with shyness. "So … please endure it, at least for now. If you dislike the bodyguard, then I'll search for another." He gives her one of those rare, reassuring smiles that silences immediately.

She slowly nods. She would never disobey her Papa, anyway.

* * *

Umi explains, rather animatically, about her designed 'mission' or so she called it.

Both Honoka and Kotori, being her childhood friends, already know that Umi had undergone strict training below her father that range from martial arts, kendo, and kyuudo. As well as learning traditional Japanese dance, calligraphy, and ikebana from her mother—she is trained to be a very strong, very graceful and very polite young Japanese woman. In short anyone can say that she is the personification of her name, in one instance she can be calm and peaceful like the morning sea but in a second she can easily become a deadly and dangerous storm that can put the strongest men on their knees. When Umi finished her training in donning the katana, her father told her that she will be enlisted as a bodyguard, similar to what other family branch kids had done. Her mother was against it at first, considering that she _is_ a woman and not a male like the other children, but her father assured her that it will be a good way to hone her skills and practice outside the dojo.

So the moment, her father's colleague, a man from a big company, asked him for a more qualified bodyguard, her chose his own daughter to be the one most fit for that role.

Out of all her relatives from another branch family, she was elected. Of course she was shocked at first, since she believed that her sword-technique was no match for her other male siblings, but accepted the decision nonetheless.

Honoka stares in awe while Kotori openly gapes.

"That's the reason you want me to make these clothes?"

"Yes. Father told me that a butler suit will suffice since his colleague's family is quite…" her voice dies midway. "Uhhm, anyways, that's all."

"Umi, a combat butler," Honoka whispers. "That's … just … wow."

* * *

Maki read said bodyguard's ability and skills. Martial arts, weapon-wielding abilities, and all other merits. Basically, her father is choosing quite a talented person to guard her, probably like a modern day samurai or something. But from analyzing the description, a gruesome, stern-looking bodyguard came to mind, making her shudder from fright.

Hopefully he's not some kind of muscular bouncer, she mentally notes. Or I wouldn't stand a day.

Flipping to the second page, a soft knock is heard on the door.

"Come in, Sonoda-kun."

The red-haired young lady pauses as her eyes land on a familiar figure, dressed in a black suit with a matching black tie, as well as black pants and pure white gloves to complete the outfit, a traditional butler's outfit, in fact. Everything about her is dark, all except those amber orbs that never ceases to shine. Her midnight-colored hair that was once tied when they first met, now flowing gracefully over her shoulder.

"My name is Sonoda Umi," she speaks politely as she lowers herself, bowing to the woman before her. "I'll be your bodyguard from now on, pleased to be by your side Nishikino-sama."

Her words get caught when their eyes meet for a second time.

"… Huh, you're from this morning, if I'm not mistaken?"

 _Oh no, Papa's session of questions is waiting for me later._

* * *

"What's wrong, Nishikino-sama?"

After the introductions were over, Maki noticed that the woman seemed to follow behind her silently, keeping a respectable distance from her charge wherever goes. From her behavior she's more like a humble butler, than an intimidating bodyguard.

"Err, could you please at least call me by my first name?"

"It's impolite for me to do such things," she rejects, completely serious. "I'll stick with Nishikino-sama."

"Uhh, okay …?"

"Or perhaps, Nishikino-ojousama?"

"What is that?! I-I don't get it! D-Do whatever you wish!"

She hid her embarrassment by walking faster, hoping that her day will return to normal. At least as normal as it can be when you have a person following you around everywhere like a lost puppy.

 _Or so she hopes._

 **[ ]**


	2. Their Beginning Days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live!

 **a/n. ** Hello! And here's the weekly update~ thanks a lot for all the feedbacks, I LOVE YOU GUYS. Hope that you can enjoy this story more xD And again thanks for the one who prompted and doing the beta for this story, **chyroation**! Let's open the curtain for our chapter two.

* * *

 **e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 02:** _Their Beginning Days_ ]

* * *

"Before I introduce you to my daughter, there are many things that I have to explain first,"

Sonoda Umi stood in front of the desk of Nishikino Ekoda's study, eyes fixed over the parents of the said person that she is ordered to protect. On the inside, she was afraid on what actions to make, or how she should act, all the while keeping her cool demeanor showing. Nishikino Ekoda gives Umi a thick batch of papers, while the mother of the family explains its content.

"Our daughter, can be a bit… difficult sometimes considering her age," the woman begins. "There are times when she checks the network of Nishikino co., and there are times when she must attend parties in behalf of her father if he's busy."

Umi mentally takes notes, her keen eyes studying the papers and hearing each significant detail that she must remember.

"Why me?" Umi suddenly asks. "I mean, your daughter will be much safer if she was guarded by a more professional person, wouldn't she?"

"I think that she perhaps would have hated it if such a scary-looking man was to be the one watching her every single day," the woman softly giggles. "So when I discovered that the famous Sonoda family had a daughter around her age, I specifically hand-picked you to be the one for this task. From reading your papers, I know she'll be safest and most comfortable with someone just like yourself. "

The dark haired bodyguard nods numbly.

"One important note, Sonoda-kun," the man interrupts. "It's about the reason why we need a bodyguard in the first place."

She can feel the atmosphere of the room change the moment Nishikino Ekoda put down his glasses on the desk and stared her straight in the eyes.

* * *

Two months passed rapidly, now with a new early morning routine—

"Ojousama, please wake up. You have class in eight-thirty."

"… I'm already awake," she deadpans, still nestled deeply in her warm covers. "Didn't I say that you don't need to wake me up every morning."

The feisty "Ojou-sama" got up from her queen-sized bed, smoothing out any and all stray hairs before her lavender eyes lazily concentrate on the dark figure— _but come to think of it, I thought Papa hired a_ _personal_ _bodyguard and not a full time butler_ —standing tall and firm with one hand in front of her chest, as she bows in a perfect manner.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama."

Maki shot a blank look to her blue-haired "butler".

"Yeah, morning—"

"I made an omelet for breakfast today."

"Okay, right. Thank you—"

"And your necessities for today's activities are ready for you on the living room table."

" _Umi_ , listen," she sighs, exasperated by the constant repetition. "I can do all of it by myself, don't bother doing it for me," she walks past the door. "And stop waking me up in the morning."

She honestly does not remember when she started to adress her bodyguard informally by her first name, since she _is_ still considerably older than her, but even so her blue haired servant (Would that be appropriate in this modern age?) didn't seem to mind one bit. Maki occasionally muse about how unfair this entire situation is, a 'master and servant' relationship with another person never really crossed her mind before in the past.

Sonoda Umi casts her usual gentle smile as she bows once again (After how much, Maki doesn't know. She lost count after the first day _._ ) before following her mistress to the dining room.

Mornings have been quite a time for Maki now. Umi, whom she thought was meant to be her bodyguard and _only_ her bodyguard, had officially gained the titles butler, caretaker, and chauffer to her already long resume. She followed her almost everywhere, her campus included, as well as drive (Would forcing her to ride the car count as driving?) her "Ojou-sama" to and fro the destinations she so chooses. Maki needed a week to tell her to stop following her but to no avail, but at least she can make (more like command) Umi to follow her outside without the unnecessary butler get-up. Umi, she learns, is a very diligent and strict person, memorizing Maki's timetables and persistently reminding her about certain events at specific times.

It's silly to have a full-time guard be by your side the moment you wake up to the time you go to sleep.

But it's not like she can disobey her father's will over something as minor as personal space.

"How old are you, really, that you can basically do everything?" Maki asks as she enjoys her breakfast.

"… 21, I think?" she put a glass of water beside her master. "I only studied something like this recently, sometimes I don't really know what to do."

 _Whoa, so young._ "I-I see," she drinks the water and sets it down, empty. "By the way, after class, can I stop by a coffee shop?"

* * *

"M, Maki-chan, is she your—"

The purple-eyed waitress, Koizumi Hanayo, stammers as she saw Maki steal a glance towards a certain table ever so slightly. Hanayo was her high school classmate, now working in the cafe that Maki frequents to visit along with her other friend, Hoshizora Rin. They may not go to the same university but they maintained good contact ever since their high school graduation.

"Hanayo, she's my bodyguard," she whispers. "I don't know why she chooses to take a separate seat from me when I'm out, though."

True, Umi always distances herself away from Maki, every time they are together out in the open.

"B-Bodyguard!? W, wow!" the four-eyed waitress is astonished by such information. "If it's Rin-chan's shift today, she wouldn't be able to keep silent about it."

"That's why I decided to be here today instead of tomorrow," she mumbles. "I missed the coffee."

After a while, Hanayo excused herself after she was called by her boss to do another errand, Maki finishes her beverage all the while being completely engrossed in her literature, sparing a few glance to her bodyguard once every few minutes.

Apparently, her bodyguard likes to read classic literature, mostly old Japanese ones. She learned this the last time they went to a bookstore; Maki asked whether Umi wanted to buy something and she chose a collection of Souseki Natsume's without sparing a glance at the other genres. The blue-haired bodyguard flips her page slowly, takes a sip from her cup, and—

Notices her mistress looking her way.

Umi asks _'is something wrong'_ through mouth articulation while Maki quickly darts her concentration off from her companion back to her own book.

Deciding to, at the least, start an official conversation with her, she stands to approach Umi's table, when—

"Maki-chan, out of the way— _Eep_!"

Hanayo accidently collides with Maki , whom was oblivious to Hanayo's close proximity, causing the bespectacled waitress to trip over the table's feet, the handful of cups of coffees now airborne for a solid second. Maki closes her eyes, preparing to feel the scalding pain and weight over her and—

"Be careful, Ojou-sama!" An urgent cry is heard.

Then a pair of strong arms catches her, taking the full brunt of the hot drinks and closely hovers over her dry self. Hanayo recovers first, ready to clean the mess in reflex, and Maki, still in a bit of shock, is guided by the hand to recompose herself in a safe corner.

Maki notices, seconds later, that the person whom saved her— that person being none other than Umi, soiled clothes and all— is still holding her hands, quite tightly she might add.

"U-Umi? Can you please l-let go of me?"

"O, oh, right, I'm sorry, Ojou-sama," she flinches and takes a visible step away. "I'll help the waitress first then."

Maki bit her lips, her cheeks growing warmer every second she watches the duo frantically clean up the mess to lessen the amount of scolding they'd get from the manager.

Well, she _is_ her bodyguard, after all, _it's her job_ , and yet Maki couldn't help but feel so _flustered_ by her action, by their sudden contact and not to mention …

She shakes her head a few times to rid it of such thoughts, before walking over to aid Hanayo and Umi with the cleaning, though a few protests were thrown her way from the concerned two.

 _How cliché_ _that entire scene was_ _._


	3. Garden of The Seas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live!

 **a/n. ** Hello again! Thanks for the read and reviews as usual guys~ I'll be away this week so I can't promise to update for next chapter in the right time. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Big thanks to **chyroation** who gave the prompts and even beta-ed this story as always.

See you next time!

* * *

 **e** ternal **o** ath

[ Chapter 03: _Garden of The Seas_ ]

* * *

"Nishikino-Ojousama," was heard, accompanied by a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" Maki closed her book upon hearing the gentle voice.

"The dinner is ready, and it seems like Ekoda-sama wants to have a word or two with you after."

She was diligently studying for a quiz scheduled the next day, eventually forgetting the time and how late it was. As per Umi's usual announcement, she got up from her seat and walked to the dining room where her Mama and Papa were patiently waiting for her. Umi stood in the back of the room, watching the family intently and silently like a shadow.

"Maki, your mother and I will be gone for a business trip for a month and two."

"Yes, and …?"

"I have a party to attend on the weekends, could you please be a substitute for us?"

Umi noticed Maki's stoic expression as she nods at her parents' words. That's to be given, since these are the burdens of being the heir to Nishikino co.; not only are her parents busy and rarely around, but she must also act like a 'refined' young lady for social parties and dances to impress the other company leaders. It is much different from her house, aside from her father's harsh training that starts early morning to the late night, they were always together with her, every day, every time for as far as she can remember in her childhood.

But everyone has their own world. Everyone has their own fair share of problems. No one can compare theirs to others.

* * *

"The party will be held in the Ayase Tower, and …" Umi flipped through the agenda. "The daughter of Toujou Corporation will also be another attendee, along with the Yazawa's."

Maki paid no heed to the names mentioned as she scans the papers concerning the other guest companies.

"Umi."

"Yes? May I help you, Ojou-sama?"

"Can you choose an outfit for me to wear to the party?"

A good silence.

"You want me to choose an outfit for your party?" Umi's eyes bulged. "B-but I don't know anything about fashion!"

The said party, an invitation by a hospital supplies and equipment company known as the Ayase, was scheduled until another week. The social get-together will require her to at least acknowledge the existence of the rightful heir to the Ayase company, as well as introduce her father's business to other ears. Maki assured that she is already well accustomed to parties like these, so she didn't mind being tasked to act as simple lip-service and promote the company.

However, the question from her master shook her; she said that she wanted _Umi_ , of all people, to suggest her attire for the party.

"I'm bored so I want to change my wardrobe a bit," Maki rolled her eyes. "Do you have any suggestions or maybe know a good tailor in town?"

An idea popped in her mind.

"… I may know someone."

* * *

Wonder Tailor, someplace in Akihabara.

Kotori's jaw dropped when a black, expensive BMW suddenly parked in front of her shop, and Umi revealed herself to be the one driving, with a bitter-looking young woman with scarlet hair inside.

"Kotori, this is my master, Nishikino-Ojousama," she nervously fidgeted. "She wants to buy a dress for her party."

"S-sure thing," again, the tailor was baffled. Her face said something along the lines of 'I've never actually dreamt of being visited by a very rich person! Umi-chan, _onegai_!' "Then, um, can you come with me so I may take your measurements?"

Maki nodded as she followed the tailor's directions. Umi watched over the two as she took a seat on the waiting room's sofa. Her eyes landed on a dress catalog that lay inches away over a magazine rack. There were many varieties, ranging from seasonal styles to Kotori's handmade ones. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the catalogue named "Muse" at the dress section, until she noticed Kotori wave her over.

"Umi-chan, Nishikino-san is asking you about your choice in her dress."

"Her dress?" her voice decreased into whispers. "You know, it's actually, err, outside my ability to choose anything for Ojou—"

"Come on, Umi-chan. She wants your opinion."

Umi blinked, "Err, alright, then …" she hastily flipped through the pages before it landed on a particular page.

She went on the _Party with_ _a_ _Chaperone_ page and pointed at a dress. Kotori hummed and handed the catalogue to Maki. Umi was absolutely dumbfounded when her master simply agreed to it.

* * *

The party's atmosphere was what Umi had imagined in her mind: a very large hall, tight security, fancy decorations and expensive delicacies from all over the globe for the guests. The soft tune of jazz hovered in the background, prompting several pairs to dance to its mellow beat.

Umi followed behind her master as she entered the hall, being greeted by countless different people and faces. However the sheer amount of individuals did not phase her, since her eyes were only on her Ojou-sama.

She never thought that, in her wildest imagination, the outfit she picked herself would match her master so perfectly. The way the black scarf gleamed below the illuminating lamps, the way the deep red suited her hair color, the way the dress accented her features, the way her elegance made everything look better—

Her appearance already implied that she is the soon-to-be heiress of the Nishikino, a company well known in the business world, which only worked to amplify her grace amongst everything. The deep scarlet color of the dress was an indicator that helped differentiate her from most of the bland, monochromatic visitors.

"Welcome to the party, Nishikino-san," the blonde-haired young woman, clad in a cerulean-colored dress, matching the color as her eyes, welcomed her esteemed guest. "I'm Ayase Eli, and as you can see, I am the rightful host of this party."

"Good day to you," Maki replied. "Nice setup that you have tonight, Ayase-san,"

"Call me Eli," she suggested. "May I have a word or two with you?"

Maki signaled Umi to stay where she is, and followed the blonde over to the long table full of wine glasses.

It's not like she wants to pry, it's merely customary to talk business in private, she knew, but at the times she couldn't help but to watch uneasily as if the young woman there would pose as a threat to her mistress.

A soft pat on her shoulder stopped her reverie, "Don't look so stiff there, butler-san,"

Umi wanted to object to that statement, but the shade of emerald sharply gazed at her, as the lips continued to speak, "Don't worry, Elicchi will not harm a hair on Maki-chan's head. As far as I know, both corporations are in the middle of a joint project."

The bodyguard kept her silence, studying the mistress before her; a purple-haired woman stood in front of her, clad in a long white dress, while her hands delicately hold a glass of wine.

"Who might you be, and how do you know my master?" she asked as even as she can muster.

"Me? So you don't know me then," she chuckled. "I'm Toujou Nozomi and, well, you can say that I'm on par with Nishikino co."

Toujou. Toujou Corporation. The one whom have quite a share of the Pharmacy world, second only after the Nishikino, as Umi remembered.

"I see," she nodded. "Do you have any business with my master?"

"I think no for now," she spoke in a low tone. "Let Elicchi be the one to negotiate with her today."

Umi was deep in thought as the woman took her leave. Mysteries and questions hung heavy in the air from her sudden departure.

"… Umi? What's wrong?"

"O-oh, nothing, Ojou-sama." she intercepted. "Have you finished talking with Ayase-dono?"

Her amethyst glanced over the table, to find the blonde mistress conversing with the enigmatic stranger Umi met moments ago.

"Yeah, quite," she scoffed. Umi noticed a disinterested frown over her master's face. "Can we go outside? I need some fresh air."

They stepped outside to the hall's balcony, letting the night breeze wash over them as darkness between city lights greeted their arrival. Umi kept the door to the main hall open, while the back of the scarlet-haired princess faced her, enjoying the brightly lit stars on the sky. No lamp or lantern, however expensive, can ever compare to this type of natural beauty.

"I hate meeting with my father's colleagues sometimes," she began. "They were trading, demanding, wanting to negotiate, as if I will innocently agree."

Umi didn't bother to wince at that comment.

"But isn't this to be expected? I'm set to inherit all of that in the future, after all. I should've known the pros and cons of taking over the company."

Maki turned to see Umi standing stock still near the door, hands behind her back.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't be whining, right?"

"No," the bodyguard pursued her lips. "It's not like everybody is content with how they are living. It is alright for you to have some resentment, since you do shoulder quite a lot for your family."

The amethyst orbs blinked, "Is that so?"

"I mean," she coughed to her gloved fist. "I'm sorry for intruding your thoughts, but," Umi continued. "It's alright to be yourself."

For a split second, Umi saw her master's lip twitch slightly upwards.

"Fine, then."

Maki smiled, albeit for a very small period of time.

 _But it was a precious smile all the same._

"Hey, Umi," Maki twirled the tips of her hair. "Care to dance with me?"

"H-huh?" baffled, Umi furrowed her brows.

"W-well, this is a ball after all, ne? A-and everyone inside is dancing, too!" Maki interjected as swift as possible. Her upcoming sentences were not as graceful as her fashion sense. "D-don't you think—we—need to join them too?"

"But I'm just a lowly—"

"Oh, Umi, please," Maki groaned softly. "I asked you. Your _master_ asked you, and you're going to disobey her?"

"It... It's not that—well, it's just that I'm not quite accustomed to western dancing," she corrected.

"Then," Maki huffed. "Let me teach you, and I don't take 'no' for answer, alright?"

Just what did she get in her mind, to allow a servant like her to choose her master's attire, as well as dance with her?

Maki slowly grabbed her bodyguard's wrists, matched their fingers intently and spread her arms along with hers. The pair began to dance along to the soft rhythm playing in the background.

"Look me in the eyes," Maki commanded. "And give yourself up to the melody."

The Nishikino mistress gracefully guided her bodyguard, step-by-step. Umi's moves were not as sloppy as she predicted at first, but her stiffness was still present, not being familiar with the steps and motions.

The amber locked gaze with amethyst ones as they tried to progress with the dance. Maki leaned her head on Umi's shoulder comfortably.

"Ojou-sama," she smells nice. "You're good."

Maki's cheek flushed red, "E, excuse me?"

"Well," she felt her throat go dry. "You danced elegantly and you managed to keep my pace. You're very skilled."

"I-Isn't that what usually happens when two people dance together?" she choked. "And I think you can manage with a few more training, so it's just common s-stuff!"

Umi chuckled, "Then, please do teach me more."

 _They danced for what seemed like forever on that spacious balcony._

* * *

"The opener of our negotiation doesn't bode well, Nozomi," Eli forced a laugh. "She might have already saw the holes in it."

"Quite a smart girl for her age, isn't she?" Nozomi took a sip from her glass. "But yes, business is business. It won't be fun if there's no obstacle."

"Oh, anyways I need to ask you something about Toudou Erena from Toudou Pharmaceuticals and dr. Kira Tsubasa." Eli tapped her foot. "Do you think they had any business with Nishikino before?"

Nozomi shrugged. "Who knows." Another sip. "But it finally looks like someone will take the first step before us again, just like what the news said seven years ago."


	4. Race Against Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live!

 **a/n. ** HELLO! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS/READS/HITS/OR YOUR THIRSTY THOUGHTS FOR THIS PIECE. I can't thank you guys enough! Hope I can whip this story more :9 and here goes your update!  
Big thanks to **chyroation** who gave the prompts and even beta-ed this story as always.

* * *

 **e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 04:** _Race Against Heartbeat_ ]

* * *

Apparently, her father's package arrived to the Nishikino household just awhile ago. He said that it was for her to 'do a better job being a bodyguard' (That's lie. She knows that it was a reminder to not slack off with her training.), but Umi hesitated as she opened the big box to find a traditional katana in it.

It's not like she didn't want to use it, she really did in fact, however she can't hide the fact that it will be sticking out clearly in the open, and Maki will undoubtedly berate her about it.

Umi decided to place it in her own room until the need arises.

Maki said that she felt unwell today so she decided to sleep more and skip class for the day. The blue haired servant had tried to knock a few times but was given no answer. This time though, she decided, she will take the initiative and intrusively check up on her master's well-being, as well as bring her a cup of helpful chamomile tea.

"Ojou-sama, may I come in?"

Again, no answer.

She opened the door to find Maki sitting on her bed, hugging her legs. Painted with worry, she quickly rushed to her master's stead.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Oh, sorry, I was listening to something, I didn't hear you,"

Apparently, Maki was listening to her phone with her earphones when Umi came in.

"You're …not resting?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Don't worry, this happens really often," she answered, which ironically made the bodyguard increasingly more worried. "Did you bring tea for me?"

" Yes, do you want some? Perhaps this can relax your body."

"No, it's fine. Just plain water, please,"

* * *

Umi took her time to go to the kitchen and return with the glass of water. She saw her master fumbling through papers when she came back.

"Ojou-sama, you should rest."

"Just a bit—"

"Ojou-sama, please, I beg you, rest." the bodyguard's voice was sharp and her infamous stern scowl already plastered on her face. "Your health is important," she repeated. "And I'm concerned about your well-being. I'm ordered to protect you, after all."

Maki was silent, as she muttered a low, "—O-okay."

The red-haired young woman put all her papers aside and lied down on her bed. Umi placed the glass on the nightstand closest to her charge just in case she feels parched in the middle of the night. As she was ready to bow and bid her a good night, a tug on the arm prevented her from leaving.

"Umi, can I ask you … a strange question?"

Umi nodded, as her master's hand didn't let her arm go just yet. Maki took her spot on the bed, but kept her bodyguard in arm's reach.

"Tell me, what if I die tomorrow?"

The midnight-haired bodyguard studied the woman in front of her quietly but nevertheless attentive. Pools of amethyst remained void of any expression, but the tug on the arm didn't. She only ever read from the papers that had described in vivid detail the threat that comes with being the Nishikino's heir, everything that she had been through, and even, her condition right now that her kidney is—

"If that happens, I—will be greatly saddened, of course. That I, Sonoda Umi, failed to do my own creed."

Maki's lips were open for a brief second, but closed it just as fast. Umi, realizing this, continued her words.

"But," she knelt in front of her mistress, akin to a knight and a princess, hands reaching for hers, as she placed a gentle kiss on the back of her master's hand. "I promise that I will be your shield until the very end. I won't let you get hurt as long as am I at your side."

Maki, however, was silent by this revelation. Her expression in return was nothing more than hiding her flustered face from Umi.

"Please rest well, my lady." she closed. "I hope that you'll be fine soon."

* * *

As Umi closed the door behind her, she heaved a heavy sigh. No, it was not an expression that meant she disliked her master's reckless attitude or anything similar, or that the act was simply to reassure her master's safety, she's just—

 _Umi. Calm down._

This is _not_ right.

It's unusual for her to behave like that, to kiss the back of someone else's hand, to show this amount of compromise, to—

"Now," her amber returned to its dangerous gleam. "I should do some clean-up."

She's painfully aware from the very beginning that this big manor was not inhabited by two people.

There _is_ one uninvited guest.

* * *

The mistress of the Nishikino house was sleeping soundly in her room, darkness engulfed everything as it was well past evening time. The window was opened from the outside, as a person with an all-black outfit entered the manor without a single noise or echo.

Knife at the ready in hand, glistening, as it had already been poised to strike the killing blow—

But his movements were stopped by the presence of something sharp and cold on his throat.

"Good evening, dear sir," her voice was deep and solemn, yet hushed as to not wake the sleeping princess. "I'm sorry, but my mistress cannot be disturbed right now, can you please come back later and use our front door instead of the window? It is considered very rude to enter through there."

He dropped his knife on impulse, as the sharp tip of katana lightly touched his throat, almost closing in on his pathetic life.

"I don't give a damn about where you came from or who sent you; be it Yazawas, Toujous, or even Ayases," she surmised. "Please be kind enough to leave before I behead you and force me ruin my master's rest."

However, the man wasn't able to utter a single reply as his head was snapped by the bodyguard, leaving him limp and unconscious. Umi, trying to minimize the noise, dropped the man's body outside, as she stepped out to check the man's belonging and find clues that could point to any potential suspects.

 _There were none._

"One assassin for today, huh?" Umi sighed. "I wonder if they will come out more in the open later on?"

 **[ ]**


	5. Time, Aflutter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live!

 **a/n. ** HELLO! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWS/READS/HITS/OR YOUR THIRSTY THOUGHTS FOR THIS PIECE. I can't thank you guys enough! Sorry for a very late update, my college is restarting and I'm still get my hands full with papers _

Big thanks to **chyroation** who gave the prompts and even beta-ed this story as always.

* * *

 **e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 05:** _Time, Aflutter_ ]

* * *

She was constantly more anxious for her master recently. Not to mention the several assassins that sneak in to the mansion every day, from morning to night and at any given time. Judging from their behavior however, the person whom sent them seemed different, day by day. It did not bother her; the assassins were no match for her skills and they were easy enough to apprehend, but the sheer amount and their awful timing left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her bright amber eyes couldn't tear away from her master's unprotected back, watching every side and corner from every angle when necessary.

"Umi?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"

"You've been more … careful lately."

 _So she knows_ , Umi dejectedly nodded as she moved to prepare her master's afternoon tea. It had been eleven people that Umi had dealt with so far, and three days passed after the absence of the ongoing assassins to the Nishikino mansion.

"I'm your bodyguard. It is part of my job," Umi stated.

"I'm well aware that everyone is targeting me, Umi." Maki twirled her hair around her index finger. "For example, the Ayase co. will send snipers to hit me from afar, and the Yazawas will have their spies pose as an unsuspecting maid around the mansion to kill me when I'm finally alone."

The bodyguard blinked, taken aback by her mistress's nonchalance, "Has that—ever happened before?"

"When I was a kid, yes. They attempted many, many times," she huffed. "However, I don't know if they're still on to it or not. And the Toujous; it never failed to irk me how many times they would send their men to do their dirty work but none were ever successfully reported whatsoever," the red haired woman took a sip of her tea. "But Papa, somehow, still maintained a good profile around them."

Umi knew that Maki was not your average, oblivious and dumb princess that would soundlessly sit back and watch things unfold before her. _No, that would be an insult to Maki_. She _knows_ that she's the heiress of the powerful position, she _knows_ her own jeopardize that along with it, she _knows_ everything about her surroundings to the most insignificant detail, and yet—

 _Doesn't it make you even more worried, to know that you are shouldering all the_ _se_ _burden_ _s b_ _y yourself?_

"What is it, Umi, why are you giving me that look?"

"No—Nothing, it's nothing!" she quickly shook her head and dismissed her thoughts.

* * *

"Sonoda Umi, hmm?" Eli checked the photograph that her men were able to take. "I take it that she's the butler you met in the ball, right, Nozomi?"

"Yup," Nozomi approved. "Never thought that she would've been from the Sonoda family, though, and the bodyguard of the scarlet princess no less." She put head on her hands and leaned forward.

"I guess that's explains why Toudou Erena is stopping her own spies," Eli hummed. "Since Nico's were barely able to return alive last week."

"Maybe we need a more forward approach," the well endowed woman tapped her fingers. "What do you say, Eli? Care to do what Erena had done back then to Maki-chan?"

Eli's expression turned darker, "Not so fast," she grunted. "What Erena did simply set up the time bomb, there's no need to add another since it will explode any day now."

"You really love to wait, Elicchi." the Toujou heiress giggled softly. "Perhaps it's my turn to stir things up now. I'll call Nicocchi later to inform her about my plan."

The blonde woman roughly stood up from her seat, "—Nozomi!?"

"Don't worry," her smile was mysterious. "I won't _harm_ our little Maki-chan just yet."

* * *

What does she think about Umi now?

She doesn't remember when she started to instinctively call her bodyguard by her first name or stopped minding her ever waiting presence behind her. To her, it felt barren and alien without the blue haired woman's polite greetings and comforting tea that would greet her routinely.

At first, however, she won't deny that she had a slight suspicion that Umi was a spy from another company but—

 _No._

Those eyes, those behaviors, those warm words, everything about her was sincere and natural. She was doing everything in her capacity to do her job as her bodyguard, and never faltered from it.

She was the perfect knight— eh no, the perfect _samurai_ is more like it.

However, at times, she didn't like her strictness and her workaholic manner that somehow made her feel extremely distant from her companion. She knew very well that there's a large boundary between a master and their servant but … must it always be like this?

"Ne, Umi."

"Yes?"

"Tell me," she avoided her gaze. "What do you think about me?"

Umi choked. "E-excuse me?"

"I, I'm just curious! I mean, umm, _you know_ , I don't know if I've ever _mistreat_ _ed_ you in any way or something like that! S-so I'm asking w-what do you think about m-me!"

"O-okay?" she inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "It's my first-ever assignment but … I can say that it has been fun, so far. I enjoyed being by your side these past few months."

It's Maki's turn to cough awkwardly.

"Ojou-sama, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine!" she retorted. "Anyways, err, but doesn't it bother you how many killing attempts are directed towards me?"

"It's my job," Umi smiled. "I've told you before, didn't I? I won't let any harm come your way as long as I am here with you."

 _"_ _Sonoda-kun, listen, can you be her friend?"_

Maki, however, laughed softly at Umi's chivalrous response. It was reassuring to hear it a second time. "I see," she paused. "But I think you're different from the other people that worked here before, moreso beside me."

 _"_ _You see, she does not have much time to live anymore since her kidneys were greatly_ _injured_ _by someone seven years ago. We could_ _have_ _search_ _ed_ _for a donor_ _at_ _that time, but performing_ _the_ _surgery_ _would have_ _risked her life_ _even_ _further than anything else. And even if_ _there were a slim possibility that_ _it_ _could have_ _succeeded,_ _it would have led to permanent paralysis_ _instead."_

"So," Maki kept her own smile as she nodded to herself. "Can I … treat you as my friend? And not as a servant or a butler or a bodyguard?"

 _"_ _We are aware that all she saw_ _around her_ _were enemies, because of our job_ _. We are… partly to blame. She was often alone for the majority of her childhood and rarely interacted with her as parental figures. We were strangers to our own daughter."_

Umi swallowed instantly. She was strictly taught under her father's discipline to differentiate between jobs and personal matters. However, everything already began to mix, and as of today she stood in front of a certain redhead, distracted by her racing conflict. She was unsure; she was overwhelmed by the heavy responsibility as a bodyguard, as well as the surge of emotions that even she couldn't control.

She couldn't help but sympathize with her master's condition, and the cruel fate that tied her down.

 _"_ _And now may ask you as her father, and not as your boss, to please lessen her loneliness for us. Please become the person we weren't able to be for her."_

 _There's no turning back_ _now_ _, Umi_. _Decide what_ _you want to be to her_ _; to become her shield, or become something_ _else_ _entirely_ _different?_

 **[ ]**


	6. Everlasting, Remorse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Love Live!

 **a/n. ** Hello! Ugh I'm sorry for a late update ;; hope that everything will progress smoothly from now on. My beta and I are busy so we haven't completely in sync, again, I apologize. Anyways, let's continue.

Big thanks to **chyroation** who gave the prompts and even beta-ed this story as always.

* * *

 **e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 06:** _Everlasting, Remorse_ ]

* * *

Umi poured the tea in two cups respectively and placed the tray containing pastries on the other side of the table. After she finished setting up, she bowed and exited from the sight of the two young women currently occupying the living room of the Nishikino family.

It was not unusual for Nishikino Ekoda's guest to also be Maki's; another responsibility of being the heiress required her to tirelessly discuss with other company heads that she will need to work with in the near future. Almost all meetings were the same to her, boring and uninteresting, so she was visibly surprised to discover the grinning face of one mistress of Toujou to be the one sitting across the coffee table.

Her emerald orbs were calm and devoid of unintentional or evil intent directed towards her, much unlike the others that dared to entertain her in the past.

"I think you already know why I'm here, ne Maki-chan?" the Kansai-accented woman smiled.

"Is this about the share in the market?" Maki directed, putting her cup down forcefully. "I've already said it before to both you, the Yazawas and the Ayases, the answer is still and will be a 'no'." she sharply remarked, as she put the porcelain cup to her lips. "It's not like we aimed for a monopoly, but even so we don't want to trust any of you, especially the Toujous."

Glimmering lavender glared heatedly at amused emerald.

"We simply ask for cooperation, not something like a coup d'etat," Nozomi inquired. "It's because of your reluctance, we can't help but resort to force sometimes, you see."

"I'm aware of that," she casually cuts her off. "But then again, you Toujous aren't exactly renowned for playing by the rules."

Umi carefully listened from where she stood behind the door, slighty leaning towards the wall in attentive curiosity. Though she may not be as overly cautious, having already checked for other surprises hidden inside the vast mansion, she couldn't help her paranoia from getting the better of her whenever the Toujou was near her or her _Ojou-sama's_ vicinity. Her blood unknowingly boiled whenever she locked eyes with the purple haired beauty, her instincts practically screamed at her to be weary of the cunning mistress.

Or perhaps she simply worries about her scarlet princess a tad bit too much.

The negotiation went on and on for longer than initially expected with neither side willing to concede to the other. The tea had long been cold and forgotten by the two heiresses.

"You talk smoothly for a girl your age, Maki-chan. I'd be impressed if our circumstances were different." Said woman flinched at the sudden shift of her once calm tone. A hint of malice intentionally dripped from Nozomi's voice, "But then again, in the end you're just a powerless little girl at the mercy of our little ploy."

"Excuse me?" her brows furrowed.

"Ah, it's nothing." Nozomi shrugged and brushed it off like it was nothing. "This may be out of topic, but," she shoots her a little smirk, "you have quite a skilled bodyguard by your side, I'm impressed."

Umi was about to step in at the mention of herself, but stopped last minute. It's not her place to interrupt their conversation, after all. But then again, how did that woman know that she's—

"How did you know that she's my bodyguard?"

"Woman's intuition, I guess," she giggled behind her hand. "Anyways, you two seem so close that we decided not to interrupt your time together with our assassins anymore."

"So they were your men after all," Maki grunted, crossing her arms. However it only took a second for her to fully register exactly what the woman implied. Her face quickly became redder than the tomatoes she loves eating. "But—huh? We're close …? What do you mean?" _What's that, she didn't understand it_.

"You're smart. You should know what I mean by _close_ , little girl. I assumed that you two might be in a relationship together, since she never leaves you alone by yourself. But it doesn't look as if you mind, do you?" she winked playfully, as if knowing a dirty little secret that she wasn't going to share any time soon.

"C-come again!?"

"Just woman's intuition," again, she laughed in amusement at Maki's embarrassment.

Umi politely escorted the Toujou woman to the doors of the mansion after their discussion and teasing died down. The bodyguard walked behind her quietly, maintaining a safe and comfortable distance away from each other, when suddenly the Toujou heiress stopped her tracks. The busty woman spun around to look at her, eyes filled with mirth and a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

"Maki-chan is a sweet girl, ne butler-san?"

As much as she disliked idle chitchat with others, she answered nonetheless with a sigh. "…What do you mean, Toujou-san?"

"She's frail, like glass," Nozomi continued. "And yet she tries to be strong on her own. Do you really think she needs to be protected, instead of letting her go?"

Umi shared the same sentiment, but she didn't let her sympathy get in the way of her professionalism during work. Maki didn't need one more person babying her after what she's gone through.

"Say, what do you think about Maki-chan, bodyguard?"

"She's my master." A simple and clear answer.

"Is there nothing else more to it?"

"What are you getting at, Miss Toujou?"

Her golden eyes finally settled on the sight of turquoise, defensively.

"I was just thinking. Maki-chan's not fit for this cruel world of lies and deceit called business, and with her condition too. She is pushing her body too far." Nozomi warmly stated, stepping forward to whisper in the bodyguard's ear. "Don't you want to stop her from further straining herself? Don't you want to stop her before she kills herself?"

 _That … sounded right_.

 _But what c_ _an_ _she do_ _? She wouldn't listen to her servant, would she?_

 **[ ]**


	7. Unborn Stars

**e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 07:** _Unborn Stars_ ]

* * *

When Maki and Umi decided to drop by Wonder Tailor again, since another party needed another dress (this time without Maki's insistence of Umi's help), a certain orange-haired woman was animatedly chatting with the grey-haired seamstress. The two childhood friends quickly noticed the servant-master duo at the door.

"Umi-chan! Long time no see!" Kousaka Honoka shouted, waving her over frantically. "Aaand you must be her master, right?"

Maki is accustomed to Rin's jumpy attitude, having spent her high school years with her, but this person somehow gave a new definition to the term _hyper_. She mentally thanks Hanayo for keeping their cat-like friend's hyper activeness in check. "U-uhh, yes?"

"Don't scare her," Umi calmly grabbed Honoka by the collar and shot her a dark glare to ward her off. "Ojou-sama, please talk to Kotori about your order, while I handle Honoka here."

Maki nodded and stepped aside to the desk where Kotori waited. Umi gave her childhood friend another stern look before eventually softening when faced with Honoka's infamous puppy dog eyes.

"You look very cool in that butler outfit," the ginger girl hummed. She straightened her back and plastered the most serious face that she can muster, which for the record was not at all serious for someone like Honoka. "Bodyguard Umi; ready 24/7 for your safety, Ojou-sama!" She bowed swiftly before collapsing into a fit off giggles.

"Stop that or I'll chop your head," another stern look accompanied by a raised hand met her way.

It had been a while since they met, or even talked to each other so casually like this. It felt like yesterday when they spent time together; when the two visited her in the Sonoda dojo and caused massive amounts of trouble for the blue haired girl, or when Kotori asked them to come to Wonder Tailor to try out new outfits that she designed, or perhaps when Honoka called them up to meet at a café and share some stories with her. Honoka and Kotori are, well, who she considers the most dearest and trusted friends that she had, as well as the most normal.

Even when Honoka's attitude could be far from it at times.

"Hey, hey, tell me more about your master, will you? I'm sure Kotori-chan is curious, too~" the orange-haired woman whispered, low enough to make sure that the redhead wouldn't hear them.

"Ojou-sama?" Umi rolled her amber eyes at her friend's nosiness. "She's a hardworking girl with a big responsibility for her age, and …"

From there Umi went on about her usual routines, as well as Maki's timetables; the parties, the meetings, et cetera, et cetera. All Honoka heard were torrents of 'blah blah blah's coming from the mouth of the strict girl. She can only take so much of her friend's babble though.

"Aw gosh that's so boring! Don't you have any personal opinions?"

She blinked, "Huh?"

"Like, what do you think about her, honestly?" Honoka folded her arms. "Outside of what you usually say, please."

"What do I…think about her…?"

Silence embraced the two as she became enraptured by her thoughts.

" _Say, what do you think about Maki-chan, bodyguard?"_

" _She's my master."A simple and clear answer._

" _Is there nothing else more to it?"_

She's been asked that question more often as of late, and yet it always remained unanswered. Why is that that? It's a normal question to ask someone and yet…

Why doesn't she have anything to say?

"She's a strong person, I value her reasons and her vision…" she inhaled deeply. "… however, at times, I—I don't know."

Honoka tilted her head like a confused puppy, "Don't know…?"

Her hands balled into trembling fists. What do you _really_ think about her?

"I hate her—I hate how she pushes herself, how she tires herself out, how she tends to … _overdo_ things—I," Umi turned her head sharply, her eyes avoiding the room where her _Ojou-sama_ stood, "I _want_ to protect her, I really do. But I don't know why I feel so powerless and so useless as if I'm unable to support her."

Am I not enough for her?

Honoka took a bit of time to give Umi a reassuring pat on the back, slightly taken aback by Umi's sudden display of raw emotion. Never in her life has she witnessed Umi, her calm and patient childhood friend, show so much passion and feeling over something or _someone,_ to the point where she can practically see those golden eyes burning with _something_ unrecognizable. She glanced at the counter to see that Maki was still conversing with grey haired tailor.

"C'mon, I think you did a great job guarding her. See! She's all fine today," Honoka stated. "And I think that she appreciates that you're there by her side."

* * *

On the other hand, Maki was silent, something—scratch that, many things—intruded her mind all at once recently. The meeting with the heiress of Toujou left her in somewhat of a trance, as if there's something important that she wants so badly to understand, yet no matter how hard she tries she can't grasp the meaning of. She can't possibly convey this thing, this _feeling_ , with such simple words nor can she remember the cause of this unknown burning in her chest.

She should be annoyed. She should just ignore this and stifle it before it becomes something troublesome. But why does it feel so…pleasant?

" _Anyways, you two seem so close that we decided not to interrupt with our assassin anymore."_

" _So it was you guys after all," Maki grunted. "But—huh? We're close …? What do you mean?"_

" _You know the definition of close, little girl. I assumed that you two might be in a relationship..."_

The gears in her head clicked. Sonoda Umi. She began to wonder what she thought about her blue-haired bodyguard.

She is someone you can depend on, someone you can believe in, someone that is as close as a shadow yet still appears an ocean away from her at the same time.

Umi was the picture of a perfect bodyguard, nothing could flaw her perfection.

And as much as Maki tried to be more aware of them, she must have taken care of _all_ the assassination attempts on her own, as per what Nozomi stated.

Umi is… she's so—

"Maki-chan, don't you think that you might be a little bit attracted to— _mmph_!"

"Not so loud, dumbass." Maki shut a certain orange haired cat's mouth with a piece of her cake.

She decided to take a break in her favorite cafe, so she can see the two people she would call best friends present and working at that moment. Fortunately, the place was barely empty, so they took the time to listen to her concerns.

Whenever there was a problem, Hoshizora Rin and Koizumi Hanayo were the people that she'd ask for advice first— the _only_ people that she can ask actually. Though sometimes she regretted her decision for doing so, since Rin's comments are too dumb and Hanayo's comments are … somewhat helpful and too innocent, she can't deny that she would walk away with a solution after conversing with them.

"I think Rin-chan is right, Maki-chan," Hanayo meekly chimed in from the side. "You cherish her a lot, don't you? From what you've told us, you really do care about her."

"Yeah, b-but …" she snuck a glance to the table where Umi sat reading her book. "I-it's not like—it's love or …"

"You adore her, ne? It's the same, nya." Rin declared as she wolfed down the cake stuffed in her mouth.

"But she's my—"

"Servant? Maki-chan, it's not the feudal era anymore! Statuses mean nothing these days, just chill~" the orange-haired waitress cowered behind Hanayo when Maki moved to shove another handful of cake.

"If you're unsure, then how about asking her out on a date?" Their shy friend suggested. "Like, umm, don't you have a holiday coming up? Then why don't you ask her to go somewhere to relax when you're free?"

"D-D-Date? Y-you can't be serious, Hanayo!" Maki choked on her drink.

"I-I didn't say a d-date."

"You hinted it, Kayo-chin!"

Maki held her cup with both hands, seeing her reflection over the thickness of the black coffee. Is that how you know? Is that right? She's been relishing her time with Umi; from how she protects her gently, to that night she taught her how to dance, to how she makes her feel safe and sound whenever she's around, to how she moved to be her shield, to how she, she—

She's worth _more than a thousand words_ to her.

And now she wants to know what her beloved bodyguards feels about her.

"I think I'll take the idea."

The two girls stared at her in wonder, "Huh?"

Maki squeaked quietly, lowering her head towards her friends, "T-the date …"


	8. My Feelings

**e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 8:** _My _ Feelings_ ]

* * *

"The amusement park?"

"Yes, I've heard that it reopened recently and I wanted to check it out."

"Ojou-sama, you've never wanted to go to somewhere like that before. You've always preferred more quiet places like a bookstore, or a library, or—"

"Just for today! I-I want to go there."

It took quite a lot of mental preparation and a whole lot of stalling to start the conversation leading to the matter at hand. Rin and Hanayo, being as helpful as ever, suggested several romantic places for Maki's date along with cringe-worthy, cliche pick-up lines— courtesy of their resident cat— which were quickly rejected. In the end, Maki's smartest and safest option was, embarrassingly enough, the local amusement park; a popular spot for young couples to roam. Maki herself didn't care for overcrowded places—but at the very least she could trust her two connoisseurs for their _ever fantastic opinion_.

"Alright then, I'll…"

"I have a request," Maki pointedly eyed her from head to toe and pointed to her attire. "You. Go dress up."

"Huh?"

"Don't go in _those_ ," she motioned at her trademark butler suit with a scathing glance. "Or your usual plain shirt this time," she explained with a little sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay?"

"But Ojou-sama, what does this have to do with—?"

"Umi. Please. Just this once, don't ask questions." A pleading look shot out all hope of an argument.

"I see… I-I'll be back in a while."

Umi fled to her room and practically tackled the phone to contact Kotori and Honoka for some severely needed fashion tips.

* * *

"Ojou-sama, we have arrived."

"O-Oh, r, right!"

Awkward.

From the moment they left the mansion to when they stepped into the amusement park, a tense atmosphere hung in the air, leaving the scarlet princess nervous and doubtful. Maki couldn't help but steal a few glance at the new clothes her butler sported, not familiar with the sight of the normally strict woman finally looking her age. Maybe it was because she was so accustomed to the black-and-white formal suit or maybe it was because of seeing Umi's natural charm at full force, that her words left her when she saw the blue haired beauty step into the room wearing a simple light grey jean top with shorts. She didn't intend to be quite the head turner, it was quite conservative actually in Maki's opinion, yet it revealed enough of her slightly muscular figure to catch the attention of any man or woman. Her cool aura failed to fade at all, but she maintained a casual pleasantness that helped her appear more approachable. Maki couldn't stop her cheeks from overheating as her mind practically screamed the word "cute" when she first saw Umi standing with such insecurity in front of her, acting like a shy bunny trying to fix the nonexistent wrinkles on her shirt.

 _Maki, keep calm._ _Breathe_ _._

Now then, they're here.

What should they do first?

"First." Maki blushed a little as she coughed to her fist and turned her head away from Umi's visage. "Will you call me by my name today?"

Umi blinked, once, twice. By the third she already had a finger to protest. "But Ojou-sama! It's—"

"It's an order! Umi, that is an order." she interrupted her tirade with a raised palm and a stubborn scowl. "Call me by my name from now on."

The butler rolled her amber eyes over her princess's stubbornness; why is she getting so worked up over such an absurd command. Well, it _is_ her master's order nonetheless so she does have to do whatever she says, but still isn't it very impolite to do so? Did she walk into some kind of prank or a hidden camera trick? No, her master wouldn't be so cruel to do that.

"Umi."

"Y, yes, umm," she steeled herself before she voiced the name of her one and only mistress. "Ma-Maki."

Umi noticed a slight shift in the redhead's expression, before it returned to her usual, grumpy face. She noted that her master's signature hair twirl intensified and a ghost of a blush dusted her cheeks.

"What should we do first then... Maki?"

* * *

"... Honoka-chan, I didn't agree to the part where you said we were going to tail them," the grey-haired tailor chirped, as the two not so discretely stood in front of a crepe stand, watching the two from afar, walking side-by-side to a rollercoaster.

"Ssh, Kotori-chan, keep it down!" the orange-haired woman put a finger to her lips, crouching behind a sign. "I think my intuition is telling me that they're on a date!"

Kotori squinted her honey gold eyes to see clearer. Umi insisted to walk behind, but Maki matched her pace ever so slightly so they could walk together. Umi stayed a good distance behind, while Maki attempted to inch closer.

"I can't call it a date just yet..." she sighed and face palmed at Umi's blatant obliviousness. How can one person possibly be this hopeless? "You know Umi-chan is too dense to notice, Honoka-chan."

Little to no words were said between the two, with the exception being a few simple exchanges to banish the awkward atmosphere. Silence filled the air. Doubt began to set in her mind, fully expecting this "date" to be a complete failure.

* * *

"Ojou-sa—Maki," her slip of the tongue earned another half-hearted scowl from Maki. "How about we do that?"

Maki gulped down a bottle of water, her eyes resting on the shooting stand her bodyguard pointed to. The redhead nodded in response and approached the stand, earning a gleaming smile from the old owner. Umi handed the airsoft gun for Maki to hold. She stared blankly at Umi, receiving a confident nod to proceed shooting.

There were Alpaca dolls, some idol figurines, and other miscellaneous items. Perhaps she needed to aim for the Alpacas; they seem the easiest.

One. She missed miserably.

Two. Not even close.

Three. Was she really aiming?

—How much is she going to miss?

She slammed her hand down and demanded another set from the flabbergasted stand owner.

One. Another miss.

Two. Okay you know what—!

"Maki, here." Umi finally decided to intervene before her mistress ended up hurting herself or the cowering old man as she gripped the holster, where Maki's hand was still intact. "I'll try to help you."

Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest when she felt Umi press closer to her back. Her gentle hands slowly guided her to aim. "Don't be so tense. Relax your shoulders," she suggested. "Stay calm and focus on the spot."

With an almost inaudible click, the shot rang out and the Alpaca doll fell from its place. The owner cheerfully congratulated them and handed the Alpaca doll to Maki with a small smile.

"Do you love Alpacas?"

"No, not really," Maki giggled nervously and hugged the Alpaca closer to her chest. "I just love the challenge."

"But you have such poor aim…"

"I know, I know! Geez, you don't need to remind me!"

* * *

"See Kotori-chan, they _are_ dating!"

"Uhh, I still don't see it, Honoka-chan." Kotori tilted her head. "Umi-chan is... being Umi-chan, but Maki-chan seems to be enjoying her day though."

They were still tailing the contrasting duo, while trying some rides to pass the time.

"Well, yeah, it lack some ... y'know, _romantic moves_." The orange-haired woman folded her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Like, Maki-chan should be more like _'_ _Umi-chan, I'm afraid of this' 'Umi-chan, I want this'_ -things like that, while they're linking hands and—"

"... Honoka-chan, since when were you into cliche romance movies?"

* * *

It's almost evening the moment they were out from the planetarium and went atop the observation tower. Hanayo was right, she enjoyed being with Umi—well, Umi still constantly slipped up with an 'Ojou-sama' here and there when she called her, but overall, it was okay—when she had the chance to have a normal relationship with the blue-haired bodyguard, for today.

They eventually settled down to catch their breaths, Maki bit into her ice cream and Umi took her time to enjoy a canned coffee. They occupied a seat on one of the long bench, enjoying the view of the fountain and floral decoration spread across in the heart of the entire park.

"Shall we go home? It's almost evening."

"Wait," Maki slipped her hand into Umi's, tightening her hold. "Can we go to one more ride before we go home?"

 _I need to confess, right now. At least that's what I can do! Before my time run_ _s_ _out—_

* * *

Kotori and Honoka walked side-by-side as they left the Horror House. They lost sight of Maki and Umi a long while ago, but then enjoyed their day walking and spending time with each other.

"Your new job is a secretary for a big company, right?"

"Yep. My boss is kind of a workaholic; she said that sometimes I need to accompany her for her late routines and outings..." Honoka sighed and leaned back. "Ayase Pharmaceuticals sure is a big company."

" _I'm jealous of your bos_ _s,_ " the words accidently slipped, but not loud enough for the orange-haired friend to hear. "Ne, Honoka-chan, shouldn't you be working soon?"

"Oh right, my boss said that I had to meet her downtown at 7 pm," Honoka double checked her wristwatch. "But I still want to spend more time with you, Kotori-chan!"

The grey-haired woman tilted her head, she was a bit confused. She didn't see that coming from Honoka, having been fired up to investigate Umi's almost non-existent love life. "Didn't you say you wanted to tail them?"

"Ehehe, actually, no," she laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck, looking like a guilty puppy caught lying. "I actually wanted to ask you out before, y'know, I got too busy with my new job."

Kotori was at a loss for words, she gaped and blinked before she could manage out one sentence. "T-That's ... umm, I—uhh, thank you for inviting me, Honoka-chan."

She _really_ needed to compose herself, before her voice decreased to inaudible squeaks or stutters.

* * *

The ferris wheel.

A big ferris wheel stood tall in the middle of the park of Akihabara with glimmering colorful lamps that shone brighter than the setting sun. The ride moved slowly for the both of them, again a thick quiet enveloped their spacious car, becoming too difficult to utter a single word as they rocked and swayed slightly. Sitting directly in front of each other merely increased the ever growing wall between them.

Maki was torn between what her heart screams to confess and what her mind badly wants to explain.

On the other hand, Umi was indecisive. At times, she just didn't know what to do; she might have misinterpreted this entire day, or said something unneeded but—

"I've never had this much fun before." Maki began, resting her chin on her hand whilst she looked out the window to the onslaught of colors that painted the sky like a canvas. She unconsciously held the Alpaca plushy closer for comfort.

Umi's expression faltered for a second. "Have you never been ... in an amusement park before?"

"No. I haven't," she turned her head to look at Umi and nodded her head in confirmation. "... and with someone— _a friend_ —too." She quietly sat the small Alpaca beside her on the seat.

"But you have friends like Koizumi-san and Hoshizora-san to go with you, right?"

"Yeah I do, but it's... my whole life I'm either too busy or too sheltered to go on outings like these." She forced out a hollowed laugh that echoed uneasily in the cart, accompanied by the creaking and rocking of steel. "You're right, I only spend my time in bookstores and cafes, after all."

"No." Her hands tightly clutched the ends of her shirt and averted her eyes to the floor. "That was insensitive of me. I-I'm sorry, Maki," she bowed her head apologetically, too disappointed to look her master in the eye.

"It's okay, you don't have to be. This is _my_ life, after all."

The silence was heavy and suffocating. It took a brief second for Maki to continue, while Umi intensely observed her master's behavior with a pang of guilt in her heart.

"Today was really fun," Maki stated. "I really ..." There was a pregnant pause. "L-like being with you."

 _"_ _And I think that she appreciate_ _s_ _that you_ _'_ _re_ _there by her side."_

Umi fidgeted, "I personally felt something wrong when I called you by your first name."

"Sorry, that was selfish of me, wasn't it?"

"It's okay, I don't mind now," Umi dismissed with a shake of her head. "I'm happy to see you enjoying yourself."

Maki smiled at her kind words. "Really, I don't understand this."

Maki averted her gaze to her feet, composing herself to prevent the blush on her face from being noticeable. Her heart filled with bliss, gratefulness, as well as fluttering happiness; everything was too great for her to handle. Even though it was small, this swell of a newborn emotion, a new fire flickered inside her, completing the definition of this feeling.

She wants to hold her bodyguard close.

She wants to feel her security, her protection.

She wants to see that gentle smile exclusively given to her and only her.

She wants to know the _real_ Sonoda Umi.

She wants to be selfish.

Just this once.

She—

 _She is in love._

Maki felt her breath hitch involuntarily, losing her hold on the plush llama.

"Maki?" The golden eyed woman leaned forward to pick up the fallen object but a light pressure on her wrists halted her.

"Umi," she interrupted. Wandering hands found their way to her bodyguard's and intertwined their fingers, fitting together like long lost puzzle pieces. "Will you hear another selfish request of mine?"

Umi touched her mistress's hands and felt an icy coldness instead of her usual warmth; she didn't know why. Was it... nervousness? But what would make her so nervous? Or ...

"To tell you the truth, I—"

The lavender orbs were looking into the depths of amber, desperately searching for something hidden in their beauty. Umi noticed the difference between this gaze and the simple, flat look she always recieved from her mistress. There was something different about those eyes; they were sparkling, gazing at her with meaning and…something she couldn't describe.

However, the hold of her hand had gone slack as Maki winced, clutching her lower abdomen in agony. Torment and shock washed over the bodyguard's face, quickly moving to the side of the cabin to support her mistress. The Alpaca toppled to the ground with a flop.

"—Maki, what's wrong?" Her voice mirrored her expression, filled with distress and fear from the drastic turn of events.

"Ngh, not this time ..." she writhed in pain. "My kidneys—it ... hurts."

Alarmed, Umi looked outside to see that they almost got back to the ground. She proceeded to hold her mistress close, cradling her body close to her heart to comfort her from the excruciating pain. A stinging annoyance in her eyes blurred her vision but she ignored it.

This was no time to be like this! Maki needs her to be strong.

When the Ferris wheel stopped, she kicked down the doors and ran hastily outside, ignoring the workers yelling at her in annoyance or the lone little Alpaca forgotten on the ground, and cleared the way with the redhead in tow, like a petite bride in her lover's arms.

"Maki, hang in there." she whispered between her breaths, her eyes moist with tears ready to fall. "Please."

 _Don't die._


	9. Fleeting, Harmony

**a/n:** I'm sorry for such long delay. As usual big thanks to **chyroation** for the beta.

* * *

 **e** ternal **o** ath

[ **Chapter 9:** Fleeting, Harmony ]

* * *

Umi was pale as a sheet when she finally burst through the hospital doors, huffing and puffing, trying her best to pull herself together before anyone else can witness her moment of weakness. The bodyguard reluctantly placed the younger woman on the stretcher while the doctors and nurses frantically rushed her to the emergency ward for immediate surgery. With shaking hands and a trembling voice, she then phoned Maki's parents to report their daughter's condition and her sudden collapse, all the while trying not to break down from where she stood rooted to the floor, outside the doors she last saw her princess.

She was not late. She was on time, _she was—_

She made a fatal mistake. She neglected her master's health.

She... _failed_ _her_. She failed as her bodyguard, she—

"Are you one of the patient's family members?" the nurse tapped her shoulder. Umi looked up from her feet with a blank look and shook her head in response.

"The patient's condition is stable, but she is not awake just yet," the nurse announces. "We'll move her to the patient ward shortly."

She nodded her head, letting tears freely fall in relief. Umi felt a weight in her chest disappear as she wiped away the remaining moisture on her face.

The nurse looked back once more before taking her leave, "She's lucky you arrived as quickly as you did. Any later and I doubt she would've survived."

* * *

Black.

Empty.

Darkness.

All she could see, all she could feel was the cold sensation of pure blackness in between her line of sight. That's right—she remembers fainting—and she went to see this state of void again after so many years.

What was she doing before this? She ponders, she urges herself to remember, she tries to recollect her thoughts.

Ah.

She remembers now.

She was about to confess her feelings.

But thinking about it now, is she able to open her eyes? Is she able to live for a few more precious minutes again? Is she able to see the face of her beloved bodyguard once more and treasure it forever?

Or did the incident scar her bodyguard so deeply she might blame herself for everything?

 _Why? Why_ _can something so simple, be so difficult_ _? Why_ _must she_ _have a time limit? Why_ _are her kidneys broken?_

* * *

She groggily blinked open her eyes to see the blinding white ceiling above her. She felt numb at first, until bit by bit, her senses regained their full awareness. The scarlet-haired mistress could feel machines and catheters uncomfortably hooked up to her, and a light weight on her thigh.

 _Wait, a weight?_

She tried to sit up but the unbearable pain told her otherwise. Her amethyst eyes wandered to find something blue and fluffy residing on her right arm.

Isn't that... Umi?

"Thank goodness you're awake," oh, she didn't notice the presence of the nurse beside her bed, changing her IV.

She requested the nurse's help to sit up on her bed and asked her about the hectic days that occurred when she was unconscious. The nurse merrily explained that said bodyguard, whom now slept soundly beside her, was awake for three days straight, refusing to leave her mistress's side until she finally woken up from her slumber. It took the constant insistence of a couple doctors and almost every nurse on the floor for her to finally relent and follow their advice, falling into a deep sleep due to fatigue as well as the stress from the following days. Maki could feel her cheeks grow increasingly warmer each split second the story continued, burning especially hot whenever the nurse recounted a particular interpretation and flashed a sly little wink at her.

"I'll be back with the doctor to change your IVs and monitor your catheter, okay?" the nurse bowed as she hurriedly left Maki alone with her sleeping crush.

Her gaze landed on Umi's peaceful face, framed by unruly hair and the tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation evident on facial features. She sighed ruefully and moved to stroke the cascade of blue, hoping that her bodyguard would stay sleeping for just a tiny bit more. That means, it had been three days since her collapse, and yet she feels as if nothing improved.

"I wonder if ..." she whispers, caressing soft, slightly pale cheeks. "If I can live for another year."

* * *

Honoka finished her work faster than she expected, and now she's delivering documents for her boss this uneventful morning.

She has been doing her job well, in fact, her boss even complimented her on how diligently she worked as surprising as it was. She accompanied her boss everywhere for work-related problems, dealt with phone calls and appointments, scheduled and re-scheduled her boss's time tables, and at times, delivered packages and mail for her.

"Kousaka-san?"

"Ah—yes, Ayase-sama?"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman—her boss, Ayase Eli—taps her desk. She was about to return to her office but her boss sometimes moved to her desk faster than she would ever expect.

"Call me Eli, there's no need for such formality."

"But you're my—"

"Then I'll call you Honoka," she interjected with a grin. "Can I see the documents delivered to me?"

Honoka handed her boss the said documents without another word. Her eyes caught the slight shift in those sky blue orbs the moment she opened the documents. As the secretary, she took liberty in checking the document's conditions to find that it was horrifying.

"I'm guessing this is from Yazawa Nico, correct?" Eli asks.

Honoka nods numbly. Yes, the raven-haired young conglomerate sent it personally to her desk, to her utter surprise.

"M-may I ask something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you need someone else's medical records?"

* * *

"Dear, shouldn't we inform Sonoda-san about our daughter?"

Nishikino Ekoda briefly glanced at his wife, who had finished speaking with their daughter's bodyguard. Apparently, from what Umi explained, Maki collapsed and she is currently looking after her in the hospital. Unfortunately, because of serious circumstances they couldn't go back to Tokyo just yet, pushing all their responsibilities to Umi. No, they are not blaming Umi for anything. She couldn't possibly have predicted such turn of events to happen nor could she be held accountable for their negligence.

"You mean her lifespan?" the man tilted his glasses. "Maki won't be amused to have another person pitying her again."

"That's right... but ..." she sighs sadly. "Don't you think it's best for her to know?"

Nishikino Ekoda kept quiet, incapable of answering a simple question.

Maki didn't allow her gaze to wander from anything besides the sleeping woman, as her thoughts filled up with many, many things. In actuality, she can't allow herself to be tired, else it will disrupt her kidney functions just like the other day, or even let her mind be too stressed that it could cause a major attack. But still, she couldn't help but make a semblance of sense about their relationship, their connection, their meetings—

Fate is cruel.

While love comes uninvited;

Her life withers.

Maki's lavender orbs soften as she recalls her actions, her own failed attempt of a confession.

She brushes unruly bangs from the midnight-haired woman's face as she closes their distance, her lips light as a feather, touch the bodyguard's forehead, slow and careful as to not disturb her rest.

"Umi," her voice was full of longing, full of words left unheard. "I love you."

Her eyes opened to see shining rays seeping through the curtains of the hospital room, erasing the slightly dreary atmosphere. Her amber eyes study the room intently, finding a sleeping beauty clutching her hand like a lifeline.

She suddenly noticed a ghost of a feeling on her forehead but found nothing. She can recall someone speaking to her and—

Umi's expression blanked. She caressed her forehead, missing the pleasant warmth once there, her body remembered each and every gesture but her memory couldn't match a source.

 _This warmth—was it a dream?_

 _Those words—were they imaginary?_


End file.
